What Texting Does To The Mind
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy's worried about what Casey's gonna tell her after school. Will the news be as bad as she thinks or is it just her mind stressing her out? Set after NoS, and one-shot


What Texting Does To The Mind

**A/N: Okay, 3 things. First- This is a one-shot. Second- HAPPY THANKSGIVING :) Third- Some story news. To save time on my other SK story, I'm gonna copy the chapters first and then add the comments later, so it wont take me as long to update. If I do both at the same time, it will take me longer to copy the book, and that's my problem. So, after I'm done with this, I'll see how much I can get done on my other SK story. And one more thing- I'm making a thanksgiving story. But I just wanted to publish this one before I start on that one.**

**Sammy's POV**

"And you will _never _guess what he said next!" Marissa gushed. My best friend, Marissa McKenze was, at the moment, gushing about what her boyfriend just told her while they were texting last night.

I am not the type to go blather-brained over a guy. I might be going out with "high school hottie", Casey Acosta but I don't like to brag or do anything in public. And we haven't gone far. I mean I'm only a ninth grader at Santa Martina high, and to me its considered rape for a guy to take advantage of a ninth grader. But Casey isn't like that and he's in tenth grader.

But we were talking about Marissa. Anyway, she's currently talking about Billy Pratt. School clown. I never imagined them together but fate really worked its magic.

"Well aren't you going to guess?" Marissa stopped in the middle of the hallway, and put a hand on her hip impatiently. Did I mention that we were currently in school? Yeah well, I'm telling you now. Kids started to push our way past us, and cursing under their breaths because we were in the middle of the hallway and people wanted to get to class.

"I don't know. Um, he said you have nice hair?" I guessed.

She kept walking and sighed, "No. He said that I look ugly in orange."

Marissa wore an orange sundress to school yesterday followed by flats and a white headband. I kind of agreed with him. Orange makes her look washed out kind of, you know, with her hair color and everything.

"I say you throw it out." I said encouragingly.

She nodded, "That's what I thought too!" She smiled.

Just then, the infamous Billy came up behind Marissa and hugged her. I groaned. Its been like this for w_eeks_ after what happened to us down at a store in Sisquaine.

Its kind of a long story but I'll make it short. A few weeks ago, there was a shooting at this store that me and Marissa were at in Sisqaine. We weren't hurt though, but I chased the shooter after he stole money from the cash register. I tackled him when I got close enough and he dropped his gun, and the money. I picked up the gun using my sleeve and picked up the sack of money with my real hand, and went back to the store. They called me a hero, but personally I didn't think it was a big deal.

But anyway, ever since then, Billy has been with Marissa whenever he could just in case something else happened. Billy followed her everywhere, if he could, he would even go in the dressing room at the mall just in case there were perverts in there.

Who knew that he was so protective?

"Where you headed?" He asked as he let go.

"English with Sammy," She said smiling at him.

"I'll walk you," He said grabbing her hand.

"Hello? Sammy's right here you know," I said waving my arms around.

"Casey said that he'll catch up with you later," Billy said walking away.

I had no idea what that had to do with anything. Just then, my phone beeped.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, _One new text message_.

It was from Casey. **Meet me outside. After school. Okay?**

**Okay, see you then :) **I replied back.

But then I got kind of anxious. Was he going to break up with me?

_Just don't stress about it,_ I kept telling myself. It could mean anything. _Maybe he just wants to hang out, _I thought during english.

_Beep! _Holy shiznit. That was my phone. I looked up and glanced at my teacher, if he heard it then he sure didn't act like it. I pulled it out, _One new text message. _I opened it quickly.

**I have bad news actually. :(**

**Can't you tell me now? **I replied back.

**I want to tell you, in person. Its kind of.. important. **The reply came in 3 minutes later.

I didn't get a chance to reply back though because the Mr. Beeks called on me. My head shot up, and I looked at him questioningly.

"Can you explain the reason why you are texting in my class?" His voice boomed and kids snickered.

"I was currently going through a crisis before you so _rudely _interrupted my conversation," I snapped back. I hated when teachers picked on me in class. I don't get why they couldn't just say, "May I please see you after class?" Like really, was that so hard?

"Put your phone away, or its mine." He said excusing my tone. I put my phone back in my pocket and started thinking about why Casey wanted to see me. He said that it was important, and that it was bad news. Maybe he really was going to break up with me. Wait but that wouldn't be considered as important. Couples break up like all the time.

"Pass back the papers!" A guy behind me screamed in my ear.

"OKAY!" I yelled back, and noticed a pile of papers were on my desk. They were packets. Big ones. And they had a due date on them. Great, they were due in four days. I took one and passed back the rest. I counted the pages, _there were six. 6 pages. _And we had to do them in four days or else detention. Ninth grade is the worst.

Just then the bell ring. Signaling that school was over. Thank God that it was a Thursday and we had no school tomorrow.

Another beep came from my phone as I walked through the door. I went to my locker and put my books in my backpack, including the english homework, and math, and science homework.

_WHO GIVES OUT HOMEWORK DURING A THREE DAY WEEKEND? _I screamed in my head as I pulled out my phone and headed outside. _One new text message._

**Im outside, by the tree across the parking lot.**

I got all nervous again. What did he want to say? I walked quickly through the parking lot and saw a figure sitting down with their head in their hands. There was no mistaking Casey.

"Casey?"

"Might as well sit down for the news." He said sadly.

I sat down next to him, and waited for him to talk.

"Your mom and my father are getting married." He said putting his head up, waiting for my reaction.

I was completely shocked. I sat there completely dumbfounded and sad. That was totally unexpected.

"Your mom's pregnant and my dad decided to drop the bomb on me this morning. She's four months pregnant, and after the baby they're going to get married."

Tears started to stream down my face like a river. Just then, Casey grinned.

"Sammy, I was kidding." He said obviously amused. I wanted to smack him.

I wiped away my tears and glared at him for making me cry. "I hate you!" I spat.

"Woah. Come one Sammy it was just a joke."

I stood up, "I'm never talking to you ever again!"

He stood up too and grabbed both of my hands, "Sammy, do you wanna hear the real news?" He said, his face serious.

"What is it?" I said not looking him in the eye.

"They broke up!" Casey said excitedly.

"What?" I screeched. I hugged him so hard that he couldn't breathe. This was the best news ever. "Wait," I said pulling away. "Why did you say that it was bad news but important?"

"My father is torn up about it. Your mom left him for someone else." He explained.

"Well at least we don't have to constantly worry about them suddenly getting married anymore," I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's a plus." He said leaning down to kiss me.

Next time, I'm not going to let texts get to me. But I'm sure gonna punch Casey later for stressing me out.

**A/N: So I guess the title doesnt really go along that way with the story but in some ways it still kind of fits. Hope you like it and again, Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
